Only You
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Kenapa harus begini? Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan kami terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit seperti ini. HiruSenaJuu! Sedikit HiruMamo. Warning: OOC, GaJe, aneh, dll. Ga suka ga usah baca. RnR please.
1. Prolog

~Only You~

-Prolog-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, aneh, shounen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shounen-ai. Ga suka ga usah baca, oke?

* * *

''Sena-kun!'' teriak Juumonji pada kekasihnya, Sena, sambil tersenyum. Sena menoleh, dan balas tersenyum pada Juumonji.

''Sudah lama? Maaf, tadi aku harus pergi ke ruang guru dulu. Ada hal yang perlu diurus,'' jelas Juumonji panjang lebar. Sena tertawa.

Juumonji memandang wajah pacarnya dengan heran. ''Kenapa kau tertawa?''

''Kau lucu Juumonji-san,'' ucap Sena di sela-sela tawanya. ''Aku percaya kau punya alasan kenapa kau membuatku menunggu, dan kau tidak perlu menjelaskan alasanmu panjang lebar padaku.'' Sena berhenti tertawa, dan tersenyum lebar. ''Karena aku percaya padamu.''

Juumonji salah tingkah. Ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Dia segera menggenggam tangan Sena, lalu berkata, ''Terima kasih sudah mau percaya padaku.''

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama dengan tangan saling menggenggam dan wajah yang memerah. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu tatapan terluka dari seseorang yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi. Tatapan terluka bercampur kerinduan yang tak tersampaikan.

* * *

Music ending: Etude in E major, Op.10 No.3 - Chopin.

Author mo ngebacot bentar...

Hoa... Pendek banget! Hehehe, namanya juga baru prolog. Gomen kalo ga bagus. Ini fic multichap saya di fandom Eyeshield 21. Mungkin saya sekarang udah bener-bener jatuh cinta ama fandom ini ^o^.

Jadi, saya harap review dari anda semua. Saya cuma bisa duduk manis menanti review. Mo nge-flame? Silahkan. Saya terima dengan senang hati.

^_~

Aoi Misora


	2. Chapter 1: Aishiteru

~Only You~

Chapter 1: Aishiteru.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, aneh, mengandung Shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

Ooo00ooO

Sena berjalan menuju minimarket dekat sekolah. Dia sedang disuruh oleh Hiruma, kakak kelasnya sekaligus kapten tim Deimon Devil Bats, untuk membelikannya permen karet tanpa gula. Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun, Sena tetap akan membelikannya untuk Hiruma. Dia sudah terlalu lama bergaul dengan pemuda iblis itu, jadi dia tahu apa yang Hiruma mau.

Dengan cepat, dia mengambil satu kotak besar permen karet kesukaan Hiruma dan menaruhnya di meja kasir. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama, karena Hiruma tidak suka menunggu. Satu lagi bukti bahwa Sena sudah mengenal Hiruma luar dalam.

''Sena-kun?'' panggil seseorang. Sena menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati pacarnya, Jumonji, sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

''Jumonji-san? Sedang apa di sini?'' Sena mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Juumonji.

''Sedang beli snack,'' ucap Jumonji singkat. ''Sena-kun sendiri sedang apa di sini?''

''A- Aku sedang beli permen karet untuk Hiruma-san.'' Sena tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Jumonji karena pacarnya terlalu dekat dengannya. ''Jumonji-san, jangan terlalu dekat. Malu dilihat orang.''

Jumonji tertawa jahil melihat wajah pacarnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dengan santai, dia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Sena, lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya. ''Kenapa harus malu?''

''Ju— Jumonji-san!'' tegur Sena. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Jumonji dari bahunya. ''Cepat lepaskan!''

Juumonji melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sena sambil tertawa. Dia suka saat dia menjahili Sena. Sena selalu merona, dan Juumonji menyukai rona pipi Sena. Beberapa orang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Sebagian lagi tertawa kecil. Mungkin mereka bahagia dapat tontonan gratis seperti sekarang ini.

''Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah sebelum Hiruma menembak kepala kita,'' ajak Jumonji. Sena tertawa. Jumonji selalu saja bisa membuat Sena tertawa dan membuat Sena bahagia. Mungkin kelihatannya, Jumonji punya tampang preman dan kasar. Tapi entah kenapa, pada Sena dia bisa bersikap lembut, ramah, dan menyenangkan. Catat, hanya pada Sena.

Sena tersenyum memandang Jumonji. Dia sadar, sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya, hati Sena telah tercuri oleh cowok preman itu.

Ooo00ooO

''Mana permen karetku?'' tagih Hiruma pada Sena. Dengan takut-takut, Sena menyerahkan plastik berisi permen karet pesanan Hiruma. Hiruma menyeringai senang ketika pesanannya sudah ada di tangannya. Sena sudah bersiap pergi ketika Hiruma memanggilnya lagi.

''Hei kuso chibi.''

''Ada apa?'' tanya Sena. Dia sudah mengira akan disuruh-suruh lagi, sesuai dengan nasibnya dari dulu.

''Kenapa kau pulang dengan Juumonji sialan itu?''

Sena memandang Hiruma dengan bingung. Tumben dia menyebut seseorang dengan nama. Walaupun dia tetap menambahkan kata-kata kasar andalannya.

''Kebetulan tadi aku bertemu Juumonji-san di supermarket. Jadi kami pulang bersama-sama.''

''Oh, kalau begitu ya sudah. Cepat sana pergi,'' usir Hiruma. Sena berbalik dan membuka pintu ruang klub sebelum menghilang di baliknya.

Sena tidak tahu, Hiruma benar-benar ingin menghancurkan sekolah saat ini juga.

Ooo00ooO

Srek!

Suara kertas jatuh terdengar ketika Sena membuka lokernya. Dengan heran, dia memungut kertas berwarna hitam itu dan membacanya.

_Aku terus mengamatimu_

_Memandangmu tanpa lelah_

_Karena aku tahu, kau obyek yang sempurna untuk dipandang_

_Tolong, ijinkan aku terus mengamatimu_

'Hah? Surat? Dari siapa?'' Sena menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap bisa melihat pengirim surat misterius itu. Tapi nihil. Yang dilihat Sena hanya anak-anak yang sedang sibuk membuka loker masing-masing. Beberapa di antara mereka mengobrol dengan santai. Sama sekali tidak ada tampang mencurigakan diantara mereka.

''Sena-kun?'' suara lembut seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunannya. Mamori Anezaki, perempuan lembut kelas tiga yang juga kakak-berbeda-ibu Sena tersenyum. Sena balas tersenyum juga.

''Hai Mamori-neesan,'' ucap Sena ramah. ''Ada apa?''

''Aku tadi mengamatimu, sepertinya kau sedang mencari seseorang. Boleh kutahu siapa?''

''E- Eh, bukan siapa-siapa kok.'' Sena tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Mamori. Tapi percuma, dia tahu kalau Mamori adalah gadis yang pintar dan sangat sulit dibohongi.

''Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur Sena.'' Mamori berkata lembut, tapi dibalik suara lembutnya, ada nada mengancam yang membuat Sena merinding. Sungguh cara yang manis untuk memaksa orang berkata jujur.

''Tadi aku menemukan surat ini di loker.'' Sena menunjukkan surat hitam yang terjatuh begitu saja dari lokernya. ''Apa ini termasuk surat ancaman?''

Ingin rasanya Mamori menjitak kepala Sena sekarang juga. Sudah jelas ini surat cinta misterius, malah dianggap surat ancaman. Mungkin mulai sekarang dia akan melarang Sena bergaul dengan Hiruma. Cowok itu telah memberikan pengaruh buruk kepada Sena.

''Sena, ini surat cinta,'' jelas Mamori dengan gaya guru TK sedang menjelaskan pada muridnya. ''Dan ini surat cinta misterius, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Mungkin dia adalah salah satu penggemarmu atau apalah.''

''Penggemar?'' Pipi putih Sena memerah. Membuat pemuda itu menjadi semakin manis.

'Benar-benar beruntung preman satu itu. Bisa mendapatkan Sena tanpa perlu perjuangan,' pikir Mamori ketika melihat Sena merona.

''Yup. Penggemar,'' jelas Mamori lagi. ''Tapi sayang, surat ini diketik menggunakan komputer. Kalau tulisan tangan, pasti lebih mudah dikenali.''

''Benarkah?'' Sena masih tidak percaya. ''Ah, tapi surat ini tidak penting. Aku sudah punya pacar.''

''Enaknya. Kalau aku sampai sekarang belum punya pacar,'' keluh Mamori.

''Berusahalah Mamori-neesan!'' ucap Sena penuh semangat. ''Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku ada janji dengan Jumonji-san. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!''

Mamori membalas lambaian tangan Sena yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya dengan senyum mengembang. Tapi siswa-siswa yang sedang ada di situ tak sadar, itu bukanlah senyum Mamori yang biasanya. Itu adalah senyum palsu yang dipaksakan.

''Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan suratku untuknya.'' Terdengar suara laki-laki di balik punggung Mamori. Mamori berbalik dan menatap mata laki-laki itu dengan tajam sekaligus bosan. Menutupi sebagian dirinya yang sebenarnya ingin menangis.

''Tidak biasanya kau mengucapkan terima kasih,'' ucap Mamori sinis. ''Tapi tak apa, kuterima ucapan terima kasihmu untukku.''

''Haah. Sesukamu saja. Aku pergi dulu.'' Laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan Mamori, dan semakin jauh. Meninggalkan Mamori yang sudah siap menangis.

''Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku mencintaimu? Tapi kau malah mencintai Sena,'' ucap Mamori lirih sampai tak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Ucapan yang seharusnya dia katakan tadi, sebelum laki-laki itu menjauh darinya.

Ooo00ooO

Music ending: Cantarella- vocaloid Kaito and Hatsune Miku.

Author mo ngebacot bentar...

Saya balik lagi, deh. Dengan maksud dan tujuan baik ingin mengupdate fic ini. Gomen kalo kurang memuaskan, soalnya saya lagi pusing dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang ga habis-habis. Gomen lagi kalo kependekan, saya juga lagi mampet ide. Huahahaha...

HiruSena belum kerasa ya? Malah HiruMamo. Ahahaha... Emang sengaja dibuat kayak gitu. Saya pengen Sena seneng-seneng dulu ama Jumonji. ^o^

Ok. Saya duduk manis sambil ngopi di sini menunggu review. Oh ya, terima kasih yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Walaupun cuma sedikit. Hahaha... :D Oh ya, saya juga terima flame.

^_~

Aoi Misora


	3. Chapter 2: Aku Terus Melihatmu

~Only You~

Chapter 2: Aku terus melihatmu.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, aneh, mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka ga usah baca, ok?

* * *

"Jumonji-san!" panggil Sena pada seorang pemuda yang sedang ngobrol dengan dua temannya. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada Sena.

''Sudah mau pulang?'' tanya Juumonji sambil menggandeng tangan Sena, membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Sena mengangguk senang.

''Oke deh, kami tidak akan ganggu.'' Togano dan Kuroki nyengir lebar. ''Selamat berkencan untuk kalian berdua.''

Sena bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah semakin mirip kepiting rebus sekarang. Tiga bersaudara ini (walaupun mereka ngotot bukan saudara, tetap saja Sena menganggap mereka begitu) tampilannya seperti anak berandalan tapi kalau sudah dekat, sifat mereka sangat jauh dari kesan preman. Memang mereka agak kasar dan terkadang egois dan gengsian.

''Sudah siap?'' tanya Jumonji. Sena menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. ''Pakai sabuk pengaman, dan kita berangkat!''

Sena tertawa lagi. ''Memangnya kita mau naik mobil? Kita naik motor Jumonji-san.''

Mereka tertawa bersama. Sena naik di belakang Jumonji, berusaha menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Jumonji dari belakang seperti di film-film yang diperlihatkan Mamori padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sena terlalu gugup naik motor, apalagi bersama Jumonji. Tanpa sadar, dia memeluk pinggang Jumonji erat-erat.

''Hei,'' panggil Jumonji pada Sena. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup helm dan suara bising kendaraan di sekitar mereka.

''Ada apa Jumonji-san?'' tanya Sena.

''Kau memelukku terlalu erat. Aku jadi malu.''

Sena langsung melepaskan pelukannya, tapi dia hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan kalau Jumonji tidak menarik tangannya agar memeluknya kembali.

''Kau gila?!'' Suara Jumonji dalam dan agak kasar, membuat Sena takut mendengarnya. ''Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?''

''Ma- Maaf,'' ucap Sena terbata-bata. Jumonji hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan maaf Sena. Tampaknya dia masih marah dan err— khawatir?

Motor milik Jumonji masih melaju kencang di jalanan. Beberapa kali Jumonji menyalip kendaraan lain. Sena tidak tahu mereka akan kemana. Sudah jelas Jumonji tidak akan mengantar Sena pulang. Jalan ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah melewati gang yang tidak Sena kenal, Jumonji menghentikan motornya. Sena turun dari motor Jumonji dengan kesal. Hanya karena tidak sengaja melepas pelukannya Jumonji marah dan tidak mau bicara dengannya? Alasan tolol. Lagipula, bukannya dia yang memulai duluan? Menggodanya hingga Sena tidak sengaja melepas pelukannya.

''Jumonji-san!'' panggil Sena dengan kesal. Jumonji melepas helmnya dan memandang Sena dengan heran. Tidak biasanya dia marah begini.

''Kenapa?''

''Kau yang kenapa?'' tanya Sena balik. ''Aku sudah minta maaf dan kau masih marah? Berbicara padaku pun tidak!''

Tanpa diduga, Jumonji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jadi Sena marah karena hal ini?

Sena memandang Jumonji dengan heran. ''Kenapa kau tertawa?''

''Aku tidak marah.'' Jumonji melangkah mendekati Sena, lalu memeluknya. ''Aku tadi khawatir kalau kau terjatuh. Tadi aku memang sedang buru-buru.''

''Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau bicara denganku? Dan kenapa kau buru-buru?'' Sena semakin menyudutkan Jumonji dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Sepertinya dia belum yakin.

''Hei, sabar sayang.'' Kata-kata Jumonji sukses membuat Sena melupakan kekesalannya. Wajahnya yang tadi cemberut, berganti dengan wajah yang memerah malu. ''Aku tidak bicara padamu karena aku sedang konsentrasi menyetir. Kalaupun aku menggodamu lagi, makin besar peluangmu untuk jatuh.'' Jumonji mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal. ''Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan kedua, aku buru-buru karena ingin menunjukkanmu tentang tempat ini.'' Mata Sena ditutup secara paksa oleh Jumonji. Awalnya Sena meronta-ronta, tapi bisikan Jumonji di telinganya membuat ia bungkam.

''Jangan membuka mata.''bisik Jumonji. ''Dengarkan aba-aba dariku, oke?''

Ketika Sena mendengar perintah untuk membuka mata dari Jumonji, dia langsung membuka mata. Warna pertama yang dia lihat adalah oranye, warna khas ketika sore hari. Lalu semuanya menjadi jelas. Tampak sungai jernih yang mengalir dengan tidak begitu deras. Airnya yang jernih memantulkan cahaya matahari yang berwarna oranye. Sangat indah.

''Aku tahu ini terlalu biasa,'' bisik Jumonji lagi. ''Dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang luar biasa.''

''Aku tidak tahu kau pandai berkata manis.''

''Kau mau yang lebih indah?'' tanya Jumonji. Tangannya yang besar mendekapnya dari belakang. Tangan ini, tangan yang selalu melindunginya ketika mereka bermain amefuto. Tangan inilah yang menjaga agar Sena baik-baik saja. Sena tidak tahu ternyata tangan yang selalu menjaganya ternyata sehangat ini. ''Kau mau menemaniku di sini? Malam nanti, pertunjukkan baru dimulai.''

Sena memandang Jumonji dengan tatapan curiga. Untuk apa menemani Jumonji sampai malam nanti? Jangan-jangan dia mau diapa-apakan.

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sena, Jumonji berkata, ''aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus padamu. Itu saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Janji.''

Sena mengangguk tanda dia setuju. Matanya tidak lepas memandang air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Dia suka suasana seperti ini. Berada di alam lebih romantis daripada makan bersama di restoran mewah menurut Sena.

''Sebentar lagi Sena-kun.'' Jumonji mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda mungil itu. Sena bisa merasakan nafas cowok itu.

Warna oranye matahari sore mulai menghilang, berganti dengan kegelapan malam. Awalnya Sena agak takut, karena dia memang benci kegelapan. Tapi semua ketakutannya sirna ketika melihat 'pertunjukkan' dari Jumonji.

Berpuluh-puluh, tidak, ratusan kunang-kunang mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Mereka bergerombol pada awalnya, tapi mereka berpisah kemudian. Membentuk cahaya sendiri dengan cara yang indah. Beberapa kunang-kunang mendekat ke arah Sena dan Jumonji. Dengan gembira, Sena menyentuh kunang-kunang itu.

''Jumonji-san,'' panggil Sena. ''Apa ini pertunjukannya?''

''Ya.'' Jumonji ikut menyentuh kunang-kunang itu.

''I- Ini indah sekali. Terima kasih Jumonji-san.''

''Maaf,'' celetuk Jumonji tiba-tiba. Sena menoleh ke arah Jumonji dengan heran.

''Maaf karena hanya ini yang bisa kuberi untukmu.'' Jumonji mengalihkan pandangannya pada air sungai yang terlihat samar-samar karena gelap. ''Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu makan malam mewah atau sejenisnya.''

Sena berbalik menghadap Jumonji. Dua tangannya yang mungil memeluk Jumonji dengan lembut. ''Tak apa. Aku lebih suka ini dari pada makan malam mewah. Ini luar biasa indah Jumonji-san.''

Jumonji menarik diri dari pelukan Sena, lalu menyentuh kedua pipi pemuda cantik itu. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan akhirnya mereka berciuman. Dilatari dengan ratusan kunang-kunang, gemericik air sungai, dan bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinarnya.

Ooo00ooO

Mamori duduk di meja belajarnya dengan frustasi. Sejak sore tadi, dia berusaha mengerjakan pr matematikanya yang baru selesai setengah. Sebenarnya Mamori bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah, namun masalahnya sekarang, pikirannya sulit sekali untuk fokus.

Hanpir saja Mamori mengutuk guru matematikanya kalau ponselnya tidak berdering. Dengan malas, dia menjawab telepon itu.

''Moshi-moshi,'' sapa Mamori.

''Hei manajer sialan.'' Tanpa berfikirpun Mamori sudah paham kalau yang menelponnya adalah Hiruma.

''Ada apa?''

''Aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu.'' Suara Hiruma terdengar serius sekarang. ''Tolong pastikan Sena tidak bersama Jumonji besok. Aku ada perlu dengan Sena.''

''Mau menyatakan cinta?'' tebak Mamori dengan nada dingin.

''Kau jenius juga.'' Mamori bisa mendengar Hiruma terkekeh di seberan telepon. ''Kau bisa?''

''Tak ada untungnya bagiku.''

''Tentu saja ada,'' jawab Hiruma cepat. ''Masalah untung kita bahas nanti. Yang penting, kau bisa?''

''Ya.''

''Oke.''

Sambungan terputus. Mamori menunduk sedih. Kenapa? Kenapa cinta tidak adil padanya? Dia menyukai lelaki itu dan laki-laki itu malah memintanya membantunya.

Ya. Mamori menyukai Hiruma.

Sekarang hatinya benar-benar hancur. Dan entah kapan hatinya bisa pulih seperti sedia kala.

* * *

Music ending: Konna Ni Chikaku De- Crystal Kay.

Author mo ngebacot bentar

Loh? Kenapa jadi begini? *jedukin kepala ke meja dengan depresi* Perasaan di plot cerita, adegan JuuSena ciuman itu ga ada deh. Lah kenapa sekarang nongol?

Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Belum kerasa HiruSena (lagi) ya? Hehehe... Eh, udah ketahuan tuh, Mamori suka sama siapa. ^o^

Saya duduk manis di sini menanti review. Kemarin reviewnya masih sedikit, lho. Kalo ada yang mau nge-flame, silahkan. Saya terima kok.

^_~

Aoi Misora


	4. Chapter 3: Lie and Tears

~Only You~

Chapter 3: -Lie and Tears-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, aneh, mengandung sho-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

* * *

Srek!

Sena memandang kertas hitam yang sama dengan kemarin jatuh dari lokernya. Sena mendengus kesal sebelum mengambil kertas itu dari lantai dan membacanya.

_Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal._

_Menyesal karena tidak menyatakan rasa cintaku sedari dulu. Menyesal karena kau telah punya orang lain di sisimu._

_Tapi siapa yang tahu? Mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran jika kau melihatku._

_Datanglah ke sungai dekat stasiun, tempat anak-anak biasa bermain baseball. Kutunggu jam enam sore. Aku akan memperlihatkan diriku padamu._

"Sena-kun!'' Suara Mamori mengagetkan Sena yang sedang membaca surat misterius itu. Dia cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Tapi terlambat, Mamori sudah melihatnya.

''Apa itu?'' tanya Mamori sedikit memaksa.

''Eeh- bukan apa-apa, hanya kertas biasa,'' jawab Sena gugup. Mamori memandang Sena dengan tatapan curiga. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah mengenal Sena sejak dia masih bayi. Jadi, dia langsung tahu kalau Sena berbohong.

Sena masih bersikeras menyembunyikan surat itu. Dia tidak mau Mamori membacanya dan mulai merecokinya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang sama persis seperti ibunya. Atau anjuran-anjuran yang malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

Sebenarnya Mamori sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim surat misterius itu pada Sena. Orang yang dia cintai dan juga orang yang dia bantu agar bisa mendapatkan Sena. Iblis aneh yang masih mengejar-ngejar Sena walaupun dia tahu kalau Sena sudah punya kekasih.

''Jumonji-san!'' Suara Sena menyadarkan Mamori dari pikirannya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah belakang, dan benar. Jumonji sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sena yang juga membalas lambaian tangannya.

''Ada acara sepulang latihan nanti?'' tanya Jumonji setelah mengelus pipi Sena. Mamori memutar matanya melihat kejadian ini.

''Tidak ada. Memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana?''

''Rahasia.'' Jumonji menyentuh hidung Sena lembut. Membuat pemiliknya tertawa geli.

''Hei, aku masih ada di sini.'' Mamori masuk dalam pembicaraan Sena dan Jumonji. ''Kembali ke pertanyaanku yang belum kau jawab, Sena. Kau menyembunyikan apa?''

Sena menggerak-gerakkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang, kebiasaannya jika dia sedang gelisah. Jumonji memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

''Ini.'' Akhirnya Sena memilih untuk mengalah. Dia menunjukkan surat hitam itu pada Mamori dan Jumonji. Mereka membacanya sekilas dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

''Tak usah dipikirkan, Sena,'' ujar Mamori. ''Abaikan saja.''

''Lain halnya kalau aku yang menulis surat itu.'' Jumonji merangkul bahu Sena yang kecil.

''Eh? Jadi Jumonji-san yang menulisnya?'' tanya Sena.

''Ya.''

Mamori tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Jumonji. Cowok preman ini mengaku dia yang menulis surat itu?! Jelas dia berbohong! Dia tahu yang menulis surat itu adalah Hiruma, bukan Jumonji.

Mamori sudah hampir mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tawa Sena membuyarkan rencananya. Dia melihat adik-berbeda-ibunya itu tersenyum gembira. Mamori tidak ingin seyuman itu menghilang dari wajah Sena. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak ingin mengkhianati Hiruma. Hiruma sudah percaya padanya agar menolongnya untuk membuat dia dan Sena dekat, dan menjauhkan Jumonji dari kehidupan Sena...

... Tunggu. Bukankah kemarin Hiruma berpesan agar Sena bisa menjauh sementara dari Jumonji?

Tapi hati Mamori berkata lain. Dia ingin menghancurkan rencana Hiruma sekali ini saja. Hanya kali ini, dan ia akan membiarkan Hiruma bertindak sesuka hatinya. Mamori ingin hatinya beristirahat sejenak agar tidak merasakan sakit.

''Aku sudah menduga kalau kau yang menulis surat itu Jumonji-san,'' celetuk Mamori. Jumonji kaget mendengar kata-kata Mamori, tapi dia langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasanya.

''Jadi?'' tanya Jumonji. ''Apa kau berniat pergi bersamaku sore nanti?''

''Tentu saja,'' jawab Sena cepat. Mamori tersenyum pahit. Haruskah dia berbohong pada orang yang sudah dia anggap sebegai adiknya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan hati Hiruma? Orang aneh mirip iblis yang kurang ajar dan suka seenaknya sendiri itu? Otaknya pasti sudah gila.

Dua sejoli itu pergi setelah pamit pada Mamori. Gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Keinginannya sudah tercapai sekarang. Walaupun dengan cara yang licik sekalipun.

Ooo00ooO

Sore itu mungkin adalah sore paling indah yang pernah dialami Sena. Saat ini, dia bersama Jumonji tengah menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam di lapangan dekat sungai. Sebelumnya Sena tidak pernah tahu kalau ada tempat seindah ini.

Berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan Sena, Jumonji malah asyik mengamati pemuda itu. Rambut lembutnya, warna matanya, sikap lembutnya, bibirnya, senyumannya, dan semua hal yang dimiliki Sena.

Saking asyiknya mengamati, dia tidak tahu kalau objek yang sedari tadi diamatinya tengah mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Jumonji. ''Jumonji-san?''

''Ah... Eh... Sena-kun, ada apa?'' tanya Jumonji yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

''Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Sedari tadi kau hanya diam.''

''Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sena-kun.'' Jumonji mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini dia serius melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan dekat Jumonji dan Sena berdiri sekarang.

''Mungkin,'' ucap Sena ragu-ragu. Dia berjalan mendekati sungai dan bermain air dengan jari-jarinya. Air itu terasa hangat, mungkin karena matahari bersinar terik tadi siang.

Jumonji mendekati Sena dan ikut bermain air di sampingnya. Tanpa menoleh pada Jumonji, Sena berkata, ''Ada yang aneh denganmu seharian ini. Kau sedang ada masalah?''

''Tidak.''

''Kalau begitu kenapa kau mendadak menjadi pendiam seperti ini?''

''Entahlah.''

Sena mendengus kesal. Pemuda mungil itu bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Jumonji yang masih terdiam memandangi kepergian Sena. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jumonji mengejar Sena dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Sena kaget.

''Jangan seperti ini,'' bisik Jumonji pelan. ''Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini.''

Sena melepaskan pelukan Jumonji dan berbalik menatap tajam kekasihnya itu. ''Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu.''

''Maaf.'' Jumonji menunduk. ''Aku hanya sedang tidak semangat, itu saja.''

Sena tersenyum manis, membuat Jumonji merasa energinya terisi kembali secara otomatis.

''Tak apa, aku bisa mengerti.'' Sena mendekat pada Jumonji. Reflek, Jumonji memeluk Sena dengan lembut. Sena menyamankan diri di pelukan Jumonji yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Ooo00ooO

''Hiruma?''

''Ya?''

''Kau tak apa?''

''Maksudmu?'' Hiruma bertanya balik pada gadis manis di sebelahnya yang juga sedang mengintip Jumonji dan Sena dari balik semak-semak.

''Jangan bohong, aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang,'' hardik Mamori keras.

''Hoo... Kau sudah beralih profesi sebagai pembaca pikiran, kuso mane?''

Mamori mendengus kesal. Sifat Hiruma yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati pada pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya ini.

Walaupun begitu... Mamori tetap mencintainya. Seberapa pun bencinya dia pada Hiruma...

Tanpa bicara, Mamori langsung memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma yang kaget hanya diam saja, tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Mamori terus memeluknya. Melepaskan perasaan yang dia pendam sendirian selama ini.

''Jangan simpan sendiri, berbagi kekesalan dengan orang lain lebih baik.'' Mamori mengeratkan pelukannya. ''Aku peduli padamu, Hiruma. Aku sangat peduli padamu karena aku mencintaimu.''

Hiruma berjengit sedikit ketika mendengar perkataan Mamori. Tapi setelah itu dia terdiam lagi, sambil terus membiarkan Mamori memeluknya.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Hiruma baru berbicara, ''Maafkan aku kuso mane.''

Mamori melepaskan pelukannya pada Hiruma. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman tulus. ''Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan terus mendoakanmu dan Sena.''

Hiruma tertunduk lesu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat sekarang. Di satu sisi, dia masih sangat mengharapkan Sena, namun di sisi lain, dia juga tidak ingin melukai Mamori.

Hidup terkadang terlalu keras. Hiruma sadar akan hal itu.

Ooo00ooO

''Hei, di sana ada penjual es krim, kau mau?'' tawar Jumonji pada Sena. Sena mengangguk senang.

Jumonji mencium kening Sena sebelum pergi membeli es krim. Wajah Sena memerah, namun dia tetap tersenyum senang. Sena memperhatikan Jumonji yang sedang memesan es krim. Setelah membungkus dua es krim, Jumonji segera menyebrang jalan. Dia memamerkan es krim di tangannya sambil tersenyum nakal pada Sena. Sena hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Sayangnya, Jumonji tidak melihat mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggu ke arahnya. Ketika ia menyadari itu, jaraknya sudah terlalu dekat dengan mobil, mustahil menyelamatkan diri. Sena menatap semua kejadian itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semua adegan itu seperti dipercepat dalam pikirannya. Ketika Jumonji berusaha menghindar namun gagal, ketika Jumonji berteriak, dan ketika Jumonji jatuh dengan kepala membentur jalan raya, semuanya terlihat begitu jelas. Sena segera berlari menghampiri Jumonji yang tidak bergerak di jalan raya. Mobil yang tadi menabrak Sena segera kabur dari tempat kejadian.

''Jumonji-san, Jumonji-san.'' Sena mengucapkan nama Jumonji berkali-kali sambil memeluk tubuh Jumonji. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. ''Tolong panggil ambulans, panggil ambulans.''

Tidak berapa lama, ambulans datang ke tempat kejadian setelah seseorang menelpon rumah sakit. Petugas dari rumah sakit segera membawa Jumonji masuk ke dalam ambulans. Sena ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans dengan tubuh gemetar.

Perlahan-lahan, dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada, Sena mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menelepon seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

''Moshi-moshi.''

''Mamori-nee,'' ucap Sena parau. Dengan susah payah dia menahan tangisannya.

''Kau kenapa Sena?!'' Suara khawatir Mamori terdengar jelas di ujung telepon.

''Jumonji-san.''

''Kenapa dengan dia?''

''Jumonji-san kecelakaan.'' Sena sudah tidak mampu membendung tangisannya. Dia mulai terisak.

''Apa?!''

* * *

Music Mode: First Love - Utada Hikaru 

Author mo ngebacot bentar... 

Yeaaa... Akhirnya kelar juga deh chapter 4. Gomen apdet lama, banyak ulangan soalnya. :D

Konflik udah mulai muncul tuh. Eh, gomen buat yang nungguin HiruSena. Kayaknya chapter depan baru nongol deh, walaupun sedikit... *dibantai Hiruma* Cliffhanger? Huehehehehe... Emang sengaja saya bikin kayak gitu, biar penasaran soalnya. Kayak sinetron? Saya rasa juga begitu. Semakin lama fic ini makin melenceng dari plot aslinya dan makin mirip sinetron. Huhuhuhu... TToTT

Yup. Saya duduk manis sambil nungguin review nih. Oh ya, saya terima flame yang berhubungan dengan fic ini, bukan flame karena tidak suka dengan shonen-ai / yaoi. Oke?

^_~

Aoi Misora


	5. Chapter 4: Flowers

~Only You~

Chapter 4: -Flowers-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, aneh, mengandung sho-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

Note: Ada OC bernama Azalea atau Arisa nongol di tengah-tengah.

Ooo00ooO

Mamori berjalan dengan terburu-buru di koridor rumah sakit tempat Jumonji dirawat. Setelah Sena memberitahu Mamori kalau Jumonji mengalami kecelakaan, Mamori langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

''Sena!'' panggil Mamori. Sena yang sedang duduk diam di bangku depan sebuah ruangan menoleh.

''Mamori-nee,'' ucap Sena serak. Sepertinya dia baru saja menangis.

''Sena-kun.'' Mamori memeluk Sena dengan lembut.''Jumonji pasti baik-baik saja. Kau sudah hubungi keluarganya?''

''Su- Sudah,'' jawab Sena. ''Aku juga sudah menelepon semua anggota Devil Bats.''

Mamori masih memeluk Sena. Walaupun Sena bukan adik kandungnya, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menyayanginya. Menganggap Sena sebagai adiknya sendiri.

''Kuso chibi, kuso mane?''

Suara itu membuat keduanya terkejut dan menoleh ke arah yang sama. Hiruma.

''Kau tak apa kuso chibi?'' tanya Hiruma. Sena tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Sedangkan Mamori tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dalam pertanyaan Hiruma. Nada khawatir yang bukan untuknya.

''Bagaimana keadaannya?'' tanya Hiruma lagi.

''Entahlah,'' ucap Sena lemah. Tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan lagi. Mamori berusaha menenangkan Sena.

''Mamori-nee, aku yang membuat Jumonji-san seperti ini,'' kata Sena di sela-sela tangisannya. ''Di- dia tertabrak begitu saja ketika sedang tersenyum padaku. Ak- aku takut Mamori-nee.''

Tanpa menyentuh pun, Hiruma bisa melihat tubuh Sena gemetar. Mamori mengusap punggung Sena, mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang.

''Hiruma,'' panggil Mamori. ''Ajak Sena keluar jalan-jalan atau pulang sampai dia tenang. Kalau dia terus di sini, bisa-bisa dia akan lebih merasa bersalah.''

Hiruma memandang Mamori sebentar, lalu meraih tangan Sena dan membantunya berjalan. Awalnya Sena sempat terlonjak kaget, tapi setelah itu, dia menuruti keinginan Hiruma.

Koridor rumah sakit sedang sepi saat itu, jadi Hiruma bisa bebas memperhatikan Sena. Wajah Sena yang tampak sangat kacau menandakan bahwa dia sudah sangat berantakan.

''Kita mau kemana Hiruma-san?'' Pertanyaan Sena menyadarkan Hiruma dari lamunannya. Hiruma menatap Sena sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

''Diam dan ikuti saja aku, oke?''

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sena memilih untuk menurut. Dia sadar kalau dirinya sangat kacau. Perasaan bersalah masih menyelimutinya. Dia sebenarnya ingin terus di sini, menemani Jumonji. Tapi Sena tahu kalau perkataan Mamori benar, kalau dia terus di sini, malah akan membuatnya tertekan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Sena memperhatikan lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna putih bersih. Setidaknya memperhatikan lantai lebih berguna dari pada terus menyalahkan diri sendiri.

''Kuso chibi?''

Sena menoleh ke arah Hiruma ketika didengarnya pemuda itu memanggilnya. Hiruma membuang muka ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sena. Sena sendiri kaget ketika melihat guratan merah muda di wajah tampan Hiruma.

Seorang Hiruma Youichi tersipu? Sena benar-benar yakin kalau matanya yang salah lihat.

''Mau naik mobilku? Lebih cepat dari pada naik bus.''

Sena mengangguk saja. Otaknya masih belum fokus. ''Oke.''

Sampai di tempat parkir mobil rumah sakit, Sena terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Hiruma ternyata punya mobil sport mewah seperti ini. Tapi Sena segera sadar, apa yang tidak dimiliki Hiruma?

Hiruma dengan sikap gentleman membuka pintu untuk Sena yang merasa kalau wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan yakin kalau dia tampak lebih kacau.

Selama perjalanan, Sena hanya diam mendengarkan musik yang diputar oleh Hiruma. Sena maklum saja mendengar selera musik Hiruma yang memang 'rock' dan keras.

''Hei,'' panggil Hiruma. Sena menoleh, menatap Hiruma yang masih fokus menyetir.

''Kau... Oke?''

Lagi-lagi Sena melihat guratan merah muda di pipi Hiruma. Ingin rasanya Sena tertawa sekarang.

''Tentu saja,'' jawab Sena singkat. ''Ngomong-ngomong Hiruma-san, kita mau kemana?''

''Taman,'' jawab Hiruma. Sena mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Keheningan kembali menguasai tempat itu. Hiruma masih berkonsentrasi menyetir sedangkan Sena memilih mendengarkan musik.

Sampai di taman, Sena hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati semilir angin malam yang membuat tubuh kecilnya sedikit menggigil. Menyadari Sena kedinginan, Hiruma melepas jaketnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sena.

''Pakai,'' ucap Hiruma singkat pada Sena yang masih kebingungan.

''Kau mau mati kedinginan atau pakai jaketku?''

Sena mengambil jaket Hiruma dengan gugup dan sedikit ketakutan, lalu segera memakainya. Untuk beberapa saat, kebisuan yang kaku menguasai tempat itu. Sena dan Hiruma sama-sama terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Bosan hanya duduk diam, Hiruma mulai bertanya pada Sena. ''Menurutmu, Jumonji itu orangnya seperti apa?''

Sena tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. ''Dia orang yang baik dan selalu perhatian padaku. Kalau aku latihan terlalu keras, dia pasti akan memarahiku dan bilang kalau dia akan selalu melindungiku dari musuh. Dan itu terbukti. Di setiap pertandingan, dia selalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Padahal biasanya kondisinya lebih mengkhawatirkan dari pada aku.''

Sena tertawa. Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya. ''Walaupun begitu, kadang aku dan Jumonji-san berselisih hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, dia pasti akan meminta maaf duluan.''

Hiruma hanya diam mendengar segala ocehan Sena. Padahal dia mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak marah karena cemburu. Kenapa bukan dirinya yang selalu disebut-sebut Sena? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa membuat Sena bahagia?

''Tapi aku hanya bisa membuatnya sakit.'' Tubuh Sena bergetar lagi, siap menangis. Reflek, Hiruma memeluk Sena. Pemuda mungil itu hanya diam. Sena tahu perasaan ini salah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengingkari kalau pelukan Hiruma membuatnya nyaman dan merasa lebih baik. Jauh lebih nyaman dari pelukan Jumonji.

Sena menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan hal itu. Tidak. Ia sudah punya Jumonji, pria yang dia cintai dan selalu melindunginya. Sena melepas pelukan Hiruma secara lembut, takut menyakiti hati senpai-nya itu.

''Katakan semua kesedihanmu padaku,'' ucap Hiruma lirih. ''Aku akan mendengarmu.''

Awalnya Sena menatap Hiruma dengan tidak percaya, tapi dia menceritakan semua kesedihannya. ''Entah kenapa, aku terus merasa bersalah sejak kejadian tadi sore. Aku berpikir kalau aku yang membuat Jumonji-san kecelakaan. Aku telah membuat orang yang sangat aku cintai terluka,'' ucap Sena. ''Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku cinta pada Jumonji-san, dan aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku menyesal telah membuatnya kecelakaan.''

Rahang Hiruma mengeras mendengar nada khawatir dalam ucapan Sena. Tapi dia tetap mendengarkan sampai Sena selesai bicara, baru berkomentar, ''sudah kubilang berapa kali, bukan kau yang menyebabkan dia kecelakaan, chibi. Itu murni takdir.''

''Tap- tapi...''

''Tidak ada kata tapi dalam kamus tim Deimon Devil Bats,'' potong Hiruma. ''Ayo pergi.''

''Ke mana?'' tanya Sena.

''Ke toko bunga.''

Sena mengerutkan kening tanda dia heran pada perkataan Hiruma. Tapi tetap saja dia menurut apa kata Hiruma.

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju toko bunga yang buka 24 jam di dekat taman. Sena merapatkan jaket Hiruma yang kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya. Udara malam semakin terasa menusuk tulang.

''Ah, selamat datang,'' sapa wanita penjaga toko. Sena lumayan sering melihat wanita itu karena rute latihan lari paginya melewati toko bunga ini. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah sambil menanyakan bunga apa yang diperlukan mereka.

''Aku pesan buket rose dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yew,'' ucap Hiruma lancar. Sena bahkan sampai terperangah, tidak menyangka kalau Hiruma juga tahu soal bunga.

''Penyesalan, eh?'' ucap wanita itu sambil terrsenyum penuh arti.

''Bukan untukku, tapi untuk dia.'' Hiruma menunjuk Sena yang tersenyum malu-malu pada wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita itu balas tersenyum.

''Wajahmu tampak kacau, nak.'' Wanita itu memandang Sena dengan tatapan khawatir. ''Namaku Azalea. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Arisa kalau mau. Kau tahu, orang Jepang sulit menyebut nama asliku''

''Nama saya Sena Kobayakawa. Senang bertemu dengan anda.'' Sena mengenalkan dirinya dengan hormat. Tapi anehnya wanita itu hanya tertawa.

''Ya ampun, ternyata sampai kapanpun aku tetap tidak terbiasa dengan Jepang yang serba formal, ya?'' Arisa menyiapkan buket buket bunga yang dipesan Hiruma sambil bersenandung kecil. Sena bisa menebak kalau Arisa bukan orang Jepang. Terlihat jelas dari kulit putihnya yang berbeda dengan orang Jepang kebanyakan, postur tubuhnya, rambutnya yang pirang bergelombang, dan cara bicaranya yang aneh.

''Dia bukan orang Jepang. Dia itu orang Amerika.'' Seakan tahu jalan pikirannya, Hiruma menjelaskan tentang Arisa pada Sena.

''Nah, buket bungamu sudah jadi, nak. Mau pakai kartu ucapan?'' tawar Arisa. Sena menggeleng.

Hiruma dan Sena keluar dari toko bunga milik Arisa. Buket bunga di tangan Sena terbungkus dengan rapi. Arisa memang sangat pandai mengatur bunga-bunga itu agar menjadi semakin menarik.

''Hiruma-san,'' ucap Sena. ''Apa arti dari bunga-bunga ini?''

''Artinya adalah, 'aku cinta kamu' dan 'penyesalan','' jawab Hiruma. Sena semakin kagum dengan pria di sebelahnya ini.

''Kau bisa bahasa bunga, Hiruma-san?'' tanya Sena lagi. Hiruma hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

''Emm... Kau mau mengajariku tentang bahasa bunga?''

Hiruma memandang Sena sebentar sebelum menjawab, ''besok akan kuberi kau daftar bunga sekaligus artinya.''

''Terimakasih!'' ucap Sena riang. Dia memeluk buket bunga di tangannya dengan sayang. ''Jumonji-san pasti terkejut kalau tahu kau bisa bahasa bunga.''

Hiruma rasanya sudah siap menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekelilingnya saking marahnya. Kenapa harus Jumonji? Bisakah Sena berhenti memikirkan dia?

Malam pun terlewat. Hiruma mengantarkan Sena kembali ke rumah sakit setelah adu mulut yang lumayan lama. Akhirnya Sena juga yang menang karena dia berhasil memastikan kalau ibunya tahu dia akan menginap di rumah sakit. Setidaknya Hiruma sudah sedikit khawatir 'kan?

Ooo00ooO

''Jumonji-san, selamat pagi,'' ucap Sena sambil menghampiri Jumonji yang masih tidak sadar dengan alat-alat medis yang Sena tidak tahu apa namanya, mengelilinginya. Dia mengganti air di vas bunga yang berisi bunga pemberian Hiruma tadi malam.

''Jumonji-san, kemarin aku belum menjelaskan arti bunga ini ya? Hmm, kata Hiruma-san, artinya adalah 'aku cinta kamu' dan 'penyesalan'. Jumonji-san tahu kenapa aku menyesal? Aku menyesal karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku ya.'' Sena membelai rambut Jumonji. ''Eh, Jumonji-san tahu tidak? Hiruma-san bisa bahasa bunga lho! Katanya hari ini aku akan diajarkan tentang bahasa bunga oleh Hiruma-san. Jangan cemburu ya. Aku tetap cinta Jumonji-san.''

Sambil terus mengoceh, Sena tidak menyadari kalau ada dua pasang mata yang mengintipnya lewat celah pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma dan Mamori.

''Kau sukses membuatnya ceria lagi Hiruma-kun,'' ucap Mamori.

''Ya, dan aku juga sukses membuat diriku sakit hati,'' ucap Hiruma lirih. Ia menatap bunga itu dengan tatapan nanar.

Bunga terkadang bisa membuatmu bahagia, atau membuatmu sakit. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai kebenaran terungkap.

Ooo00ooO

Music mode: Gotta Find You - Jonas Brothers.

Argh, kenapa lagu ini tiba-tiba muncul lagi di pikiran saya? :( Membawa kenangan lama deh...

Apdet lama ya? *nyengir kuda* Gomen, saya lagi sibuk banget nih. Jadi update-nya lumayan lama deh.

Ah, Jumonji kurang eksis di chap ini! *ditampol* Satu chapter isinya HiruSena semua nih. Jumonji cuma nongol bentar doang. Huehehehe... :D

Oh ya, butuh saran nih. Enakan endingnya HiruSena ato JuuSena ya?

Saya duduk manis menanti review dari anda. Flame juga boleh. Monggo~

^_~

Aoi Misora


End file.
